Nine
by neveragain79
Summary: It takes nine months to start a family, will Booth & Brennan figure things out in time? NOW COMPLETE!
1. One

A/N: Hi! This fic takes place sometime after Brennan has asked Booth to father a child for her (in Citc), but makes no mention of him having a brain tumor, so assume that part never happened, or it did and he turned out fine but either way this fic will make no mention of him having hallucinations or a tumor or surgery...make sense? :D

Each chapter represents one month of Brennan's pregnancy, or more accurately a snippet of her pregnancy, but assume a month has past between each chapter.

Currently un-beta'd, if you would like to beta read for me, please let me know.

* * *

_**Nine**_

**One - Brennan**

"What are you doing here?"

I had just stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of the Women's Memorial Clinic when I see him. Leaning against a lamp post, coffee in one hand, newspaper in the other.

"Bones, _finally_," he greets me, "I've been out here for forty five minutes, I thought your appointment was at nine?"

"It was." I look up at him, using one hand to shield my eyes from the brightness of the sun. "I had to lie down for half an hour after the insemination to help facilitate fertiliza-"

"Whoa, okay!" Booth holds up his hand signaling me to stop talking. "Don't need to know the details."

I can't help but smile and roll my eyes at his squeamishness.

"Do we have a case? Because I did take the entire day off," I remind him, as we walk towards the clinic parking area, "how did you get here anyway? Your car is in the shop."

"I walked," he answers simply.

"You walked?" I turn and raise my eyebrows at him.

"It's only six blocks from the Hoover building." He shrugs and tosses his coffee container in a trash can as we pass it.

"Okay...so, what's the case?" I ask him as I locate my vehicle and we make our way towards it.

"Case? What? There is no case, Bones."

We have reached my car and I stop in front of it and turn to face him. "Well...why are you here?" I ask confused.

He shuffles from foot to foot, and tugs at his tie nervously, his eyes not quite meeting mine. "I-I..I came to see how you doing...make sure you were okay after the..." he pauses as if trying to figure out the right word to use. "...procedure," he says finally, leaning in close to me whispering.

"Oh." I turn back to my car, unlocking it. "I feel fine." I climb into the drivers seat and Booth slips into the passenger seat beside me.

"Fine? _That's it?_" He looks at me incredulously.

"Well, how am I supposed to feel?" I ask him.

"I don't know...you're the one that just got yourself...impregnated...with my...uh, the stuff...I just thought you might be a little..._freaked out._"

"I'm not freaked out," I tell him, "Why would I be freaked out? I made a rational decision to have a child and I've followed through with it...and I feel fine." I study my partner for a moment and something occurs to me. "_Are you_ freaked out, Booth?"

"Me? No, why the heck would I be-"

"You're not regretting donating...?" I begin.

"Of course not. I'm...It's fine, I'm happy for you. Happy to help." He smiles and I know him well enough to know it is not a genuine smile. I'm tempted to question him further but something stops me. I'm not sure what, usually I have no problem conversing with Booth.

I sneak a glance at him and swallow audibly. Forty five minutes ago I had been lying with my feet in stirrups and having _his_ semen inserted into me by an overly cheerful medical professional.

Perhaps _I am_ a little 'freaked out'.

No. It's the hormones. I've been pumped full of hormones for weeks leading up to today.

I bite my lip as I start the engine and start moving out of my car space.

"Wait!" Booth says suddenly startling me, I slam my foot on the break and glare at him.

"What?" I demand.

"I, uh, got you something." He reaches between the folds of the newspaper resting on his lap and pulls out something, thrusting it into my hands. "Here."

I glance down at the small soft item, unfolding it.

"I had it made special!" He explains with a grin.

"The Flyer's, Booth?" I laugh, holding up the tiny hockey jersey. "It's so small." I can't help but state the obvious.

"Well, babies are small, Bones."

I tilt my head and glare at him. "I know that, Booth." I'm not sure what to say next, I just stare down at the tiny shirt running my fingers over the soft material.

"Makes it real, huh?" He nudges my elbow.

"I am not technically pregnant yet."

"It's gonna happen," he says confidently.

"Thank you." I smile at him, after another moment of staring down at the tiny jersey.

"You're welcome."

"No...I mean...thank you...for...you know..." I stammer, looking away from him. Why do I feel awkward around him all of a sudden? I stare straight ahead, placing my hands on the steering wheel.

"I know what you mean." I can feel his eyes on me even though I refuse to meet his gaze. "Now, pie?" He asks hopefully.

I let out a low laugh, a welcome release of tension. "You can have pie," I tell him, "I'm in the mood for fries."

*

*

* * *

Thanks for reading. More shortly.


	2. Two

A/N: Just a reminder, each chapter is set approximately one month apart. Thank you all for the reviews of chapter one! Thanks Slovesemmett for beta-ing.

* * *

**TWO - ANGELA**

"I got six."

"Angela..." Brennan laughs from behind her desk as I dump six pregnancy test kits in front of her. All different brands. "I don't think I need to take six. In fact I should probably just go back to the clinic and-"

"No!" I interrupt her. "This is more fun." I reach into my bag and pull out a large bottle of water and hand it to her. "Drink up, you got a lot of peeing to do," I say as I sink into the spare chair in front of her desk.

"Ange, I don't need to take six. One will be sufficient." She sets the water bottle down in front of her and picks up one of the boxes and studies it.

"Come on, it will be like a flashback to our youth, you know, like, when you're seventeen and you sleep with your first boyfriend and a month later you are _convinced_ you're knocked up and you take the bus out of town and buy a bunch of pregnancy tests from some random drug store because you are too embarrassed to go to your local one...." I trail off realizing she is giving me a look of complete confusion.

"That actually never happened to me," she says slowly, looking at me questioningly.

"Oh yeah, well, me neither," I wink.

She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Anyway," I say, "getting back to you."

"Okay, I'll take one." She sighs in defeat. "It would be more efficient just to go back to the clinic though. I'm not sure how trustworthy these are..." She turns the box around in her hands examining it like she would some decomposing bone at a crime scene.

"Reassured my high school self," I tell her with a grin. "Look, you have been meaning to go back to the clinic for weeks but you keep putting it off, why? Don't you want to find out once and for all if you've got a little Seeley Junior in there?" I nod towards her abdomen.

She shakes her head, smiling. "Okay, alright..." She tears open the box in her hand and stares at the contents.

"Any day now," I prompt her after a moment, "Bren?" I ask when she continues staring.

"I'm nervous." She laughs, looking up. "It's irrational, but I am." Her eyes are suddenly watery and she chews at her bottom lip.

"Oh." I hadn't prepared myself for this. I reach for her hand. "Oh, sweetie, it's okay, you don't have to..."

"No. I should." She straightens up in her chair. "I was just thinking about Booth."

"Booth?"

"Yeah, he, um, somehow it got out at the F.B.I. that he donated for me and some of his colleagues are giving him a hard time."

"Oh, sweetie, you know Booth can handle that." I tell her, waving my hand dismissively.

"This wasn't supposed to affect his life. I don't understand why they are harassing him, it's not like he is going to be involved in the child's life, I mean, as the father anyway. How is it anyone else's business?" She leans back in her chair and I have to purse my lips together to stop myself from opening my mouth. Dear, sweet, dense, Brennan.

"Rebecca is even upset with him."

"What, like, she has a claim on all of his sperm?" I say, with a smirk, "she's probably worried about Parker, but as you have made abundantly clear, Booth will have no paternal relationship with your child."

"Right." She nods, "Just like we planned all along."

"Since when do you care what anyone else thinks anyway?"

"I don't care. I'm just concerned for Booth." She fidgets with the test kit again. "Maybe I should have thought about this more."

"Booth's a big boy, he didn't have to say yes to you." I remind her.

She is quiet for a moment, considering things. "Okay," she says finally, "I'm ready. I will be right back." She takes the kit she had previously opened and leaves her office headed to the ladies bathroom.

"Good luck!" I call after her.

*

_3 minutes later..._

*

"It's purple." Brennan squints looking at the small stick in her hand. "What does purple mean?"

"No, it's pink...sorta.." I lean in closer to her to get a good look at the stick. "Purple means nothing. Blue is negative, pink is positive," I explain.

"I don't know...it's looking more blue than pink..." Brennan holds the stick up to the light from her desk lamp. I'm not sure if she sounds relieved or disappointed.

"See, this is exactly why I bought six," I say, as we both squint in silence for several moments.

"I still think it's purple," Brennan says, sounding defeated.

"What's purple?" A male voice from behind us makes us jump and we both spin around.

"Booth, hi," I greet my best friends partner with a grin, "we were just...." I glance at Brennan who is frozen in place, holding the small white stick out in front of her. "Bren?" I prompt, nudging her.

"I took a pregnancy test," she says quickly, her eyes still on Booth, "can you read it?" She holds the test stick out for him.

"I-I...uh, sure." He hesitates for a moment then moves to her side taking hold of her wrist careful to avoid coming in direct contact with the object she holds as he leans in to study it. He is quiet for a moment then lets out a sharp breath.

"It's pink. Congratulations, Bones, you're pregnant."

* * *

*

*

Chapter 3 coming soon. Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Three

**THREE - BOOTH**

* * *

I have to knock six times before she answers the door. I can't help but stare at the sight of her when she finally does comes into view.

"Bones, you look like hell," I say, maybe a little too bluntly. But honestly, she doesn't look her best. Her hair is still wet from her morning shower and it hangs limply against her shoulders, her face is pale and blotchy and she has dark circles under her eyes. She's not dressed yet, only wearing her bathrobe.

Of course, I still think she is beautiful.

She glares at me for a moment, then moves away from the door and allows me to let myself in. I close the door behind me.

"Bones?"

"I'm not ready yet." She disappears down the hallway into her bedroom, the door closing behind her.

"Yeah... I can see that" I set the bag of donuts I bought on her kitchen bench. "Bones, are you....?" I make my way tentatively down the hallway towards her bedroom. "Do you need some help....?" I'm about to knock on her bedroom door when suddenly it flies open and she is pushing me out of her way and running into the bathroom where I hear her violently throwing up.

"Morning sickness," I say quietly to myself, "Bones, do you need help?" I stand outside the bathroom door, not sure whether I should go in or stay out in the hall.

"No!" She calls. Then I wince as I hear her throw up yet again.

"I'm coming in," I announce, entering the room cautiously, "Oh, Bones." She's on the floor in a heap, pale and sweaty, her knuckles are white, and clinging onto the rim of the toilet bowl.

"I'm fine," she says.

I almost laugh. "Yeah, you look real fine."

"It's like this every morning," she says weakly, as if that makes it okay.

"Why the hell haven't you said anything about this?" I demand. I glance around the small bathroom and grab a washcloth, I run it under the cold water then hold it to her forehead.

"There wasn't any need. You don't usually see me this early in the morning," she reminds me, " I feel fine later on." She shivers. "And..."

"And, what?"

"I didn't think you would want to know." She attempts to stand but collapses back onto the tiles.

"Bones, geez...." Before she can protest I quickly scoop her up into my arms, carry her across the hall into her bedroom, and set her down on her bed.

"Why wouldn't I want to know?"

"It's my pregnancy," she says firmly, "my problem."

"You're my partner. And my friend! I want to know if you're feeling bad."

"You're also the biological father. I didn't want there to be...issues...with work." She is still shivering.

"Is this Sweets talking?" I pull a knitted rug from the armchair by the window and hand it too her.

"No. Just me. I'm trying to spare you." She doesn't look at me, pulling the rug tightly around her shoulders.

"Oh... is this about the guys at work?" Nothing is sacred at the F.B.I. Somehow it's gotten out that I had donated for her and a few of my fellow agents have decided to make me the butt of their lewd jokes.

"It's bad enough at The Jeffersonian," she says, still not looking at me, "I don't want your colleagues harassing you because of me."

"Hey, nobody is getting harassed!" I say defensively, I sit on the edge of her bed, "those guys are just being asses. You don't have to worry about me. I can handle it."

"That's what Angela said."

"Well you should listen to her," I tell her. She really does look miserable, "hey, you should stay home today."

"We have to interview the witness-" she starts to protest.

"I'll get Sweets to help, he's always begging to be more involved in our cases."

"But...I'm your partner."

"I know you are, Bones," I assure her, "you need to take care of yourself though, you are growing a human in there." I point to her still flat belly. "You need to rest up, watch a little Oprah-"

"I don't have a television."

"Right...well read a book, knit the kid a sweater, take a bath, do something to relax."

"I'm starting to feel better now, the nausea is passing." She moves to get off the bed.

"Just please, take a day off Bones, for me." I tell her, "I will come by tonight and bring you some dinner." I stand up to leave.

"No, you don't have to do that. I'm perfectly capable of getting my own dinner."

"Bones, will you please just let me take care of you?" I glare down at her, pleadingly.

"It's not your job to take care of me," she says tightly.

I take a breath. Why is she being so cold to me? I know she is pregnant, and moody, but damn she is getting on my last nerve. It's been like this for weeks. Ever since she found out she was pregnant to be exact. I wonder what is going on in that mind of hers. Usually she is fairly easy for me to read.

"It's like you don't want anything to do with me anymore," I say to her.

She's quiet and doesn't look at me.

"Bones?" I prompt.

"You should go, that witness-"

"Bones! Will you please just-"

"I'm fine, Booth. I will take the day off if it will satisfy you, but you should go though...the..."

"I know, the witness." I sigh. "Okay, have it your way. I'll talk to you later."

She nods.

We stare at each other for a moment then I leave the room feeling confused, exhaling loudly. I let myself out of the apartment and once I am in the hallway I pull out my cell phone and dial a number.

"Sweets, it's Booth, I need your help with a witness, I will swing by in about fifteen minutes to pick you up...." I say into the phone, "oh, and I need talk to you about Bones...."

*

*

* * *

Chapter 4 soon!


	4. Four

Thank you all for the reviews, makes my little BB heart happy. Thanks again to Synova for beta-ing!

**FOUR – SWEETS**

*

*

* * *

It's fifteen minutes into my session with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, and still neither of them has said more than a few words. Normally they ignore me, but today they have barely even acknowledged each other. Booth is tapping his foot impatiently on the carpet and staring out the window. Dr. Brennan is sitting perfectly still staring into space.

"Okay guys, come on, we still have forty five minutes doesn't anyone have anything to say?"

"I've got plenty to say," Booth says after a moment, "not that anyone wants to hear anything I have to say." He glances briefly at Brennan then back out the window.

"I'm listening, Agent Booth," I say, maybe a little too eagerly.

"_You_ were supposed to fix this!" He points his finger at me.

"Fix what?" I ask. Of course I know what he is referring to - Dr. Brennan. Booth had called a month ago worried about her. She had been distant with him. I had tried talking to her, several times, I had even scheduled some sessions with her without Agent Booth, but she still refused to open up to me, insisting everything was fine.

Booth glances back at his partner. "_Her_. Fix _her_!"

"There is nothing wrong with me," Brennan says in an even tone, frowning at him.

"Dr. Brennan, is there anything you would like to discuss with Agent Booth?"

"Nope." She shakes her head pursing her lips.

"See, this is what I have to put up with!" Booth throws his hands up in the air dramatically.

"How is your pregnancy progressing?" I ask attempting to change the subject. Not that I seriously expect her to open up to me about this matter either. Both she and Agent Booth have been extremely tight lipped concerning that particular situation.

"Fine. I had an ultrasound yesterday." She smiles genuinely. Finally I see a little life in her eyes.

"You did?" Booth is clearly surprised to hear this.

"Yes." She nods. "I have pictures." She opens up her purse and pulls out two small ultrasound pictures and hands them to me. Booth cranes his neck trying to catch a glimpse.

"Wow, Dr. Brennan, these are great, can you tell what the sex is?"

"No, not yet. I am looking forward to finding out though." She smiles.

"Don't you want to be surprised?" Booth asks.

"It can only be one or the other Booth." she laughs.

He looks at her like she is from another planet for a moment then turns to me, "I wanna see." He snatches the pictures from my hands. "Aw, it's a little baby Bones." He coos dancing the photos in front of her. "Hi Mommy!"

Dr. Brennan rolls her eyes at him with just a hint of a smile on her face and takes the photos from him putting them back in her bag.

"See? Nothing!" Booth nods towards his partner again and raises his eyebrows at me.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth here is clearly having some trouble communicating with you, is this something you would like to address?"

"I have no issues with Booth," Brennan says firmly.

"Really?" Booth growls. "You've been acting crazy for weeks!"

"Crazy? How?"

"You don't talk to me unless it's work related-"

"We are _work _partners."

"You don't set foot in the Hoover building anymore unless it's absolutely necessary-"

"It's not necessary for me to go to every-"

"We don't go for coffee-"

"I can't drink coffee, I'm pregnant," Brennan says bluntly. "Remember?"

"Oh, I remember all right!"

"Okay, this is going nowhere." I interrupt.

"Shut up, Sweets!" Booth barks, glaring at me.

"There is no need to take your unwarranted anger out on him." She shoots him a glare

"We all need to take a breath here." I demonstrate this by inhaling deeply hoping they would follow suit but instead they prefer to continue glaring at each other.

"No, you need to fix this Sweets, there is something seriously wrong with her!" Booth stands up and takes a breath and runs a hand through his hair. He is extremely tense.

"Booth, nothing is wrong with me!" Brennan stands also to face him.

"Well, why don't you talk to me anymore? We're friends aren't we?"

"Y-yes," She says hesitantly, "But..." She looks away.

"What?"

Yeah, what? I think to myself. I know she has more to say.

"Bones, for the sake of my sanity, please just tell me what's is wrong." He moves closer to her, so they are almost nose to nose and I shift uncomfortably in my seat suddenly feeling like an intruder.

She's quiet for a long moment before gazing at him intently. "I'm pregnant, Booth."

"I know this." He looks at her confused.

"You are the baby's biological father and... well, you are always around and it's making me very uncomfortable." She turns away from him.

"Uncomfortable, how?" I ask.

Both Booth and Brennan glare at me and I feel like an intruder again. Why do I even show up for these sessions? I should just lock them in my office one hour a week.

"Bones..." Booth gently reaches out and with one hand and turns her to face him.

"No! You have got to stop... stop hovering... and bringing me lunch... and calling me to make sure I'm 'okay'..." She takes a shuddering breath. "It's too much."

"Well excuse me for caring!" Booth looks genuinely offended and I feel sorry for the guy.

"It was not supposed to be like this," she mumbles to herself shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" Booth asks.

"I'm going to be a mother, Booth, I know I can do it on my own. _I know it._ But lately I find myself imagining what it would be like....if I had someone...if I had...." She pauses taking a breath. "Well you are the biological father so it's only natural that I would wonder..." She trails off not looking at him, biting her lip, her face flushing a delicate red.

Wow. I almost grin. Finally.

"Bones, what are you saying?"

"What she's saying Agent Booth-"

He glares at me and I shut up. Again.

"I'm curious as to what it would be like if we...if we were really..."

"What..? Having this kid together?" He finally catches on exhaling loudly. "This is why you are avoiding me?"

"No. I'm avoiding you in an attempt to stop these irrational... _feelings._" she says the word 'feelings' like it is a dirty word, "once my hormones settle I will start thinking rationally again." I know she doesn't quite believe her own words. "This is just a temporary side effect of pregnancy," she adds with a shrug.

"And if it's not? You're going to have a permanent reminder of what you don't have for the rest of your life." He glances briefly at her mid-section, at the small bulge that has formed over the past four months.

"You mean _your_ child?" She asks, one hand pressed against her abdomen.

"You tell me Bones, you're the one with the fluctuating hormones." Booth snaps.

"I-I don't know what I want....."

"Do you want me in your life or not?" he asks point blank.

"Always as a partner." She answers immediately. "And a friend."

"And that is all?"

"Y-yes." She says somewhat hesitantly avoiding his gaze.

"No." He shakes his head, clearly frustrated. "Tell me what you _really_ want and...and _I_ _will_ make it happen."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. _Tell me._"

He is pleading with her. I'm on the edge of my seat. This is it, this is when it's going to happen and I am going to witness it.

I wait for her to speak, my notebook gripped tightly in my hands.

"I want the baby to have a mother _and_ a father," she says finally.

That's it? I shake my head to myself. I had been hoping for a little more than that. A deceleration of love would have be nice. But maybe this is as close as Dr. Brennan can get to saying it.

At least she is talking now, completely ignoring me, but at least she is no longer not staring into space looking catatonic.

"So what does that mean?" Booth asks his brow furrowed.

"I thought it would be obvious to _you,_" she replies quietly.

They are staring at each other, it's almost like they are communicating telepathically. I've seen this before, which is great for them, but is not making me feel any less redundant.

"I want to hear you say it," Booth says gently, yet firmly.

You and me both, I think to myself as I chew on then end of my pen.

"I can't." She chews at her lip and avoids his gaze. "I made a decision and... I'm not as cold as everyone thinks I am. I feel things."

"I know that, Bones." He reaches for one of her hands.

"It's okay to be emotional Dr. Brennan." I offer.

"She knows that, Sweets." Booth glares at me with gritted teeth.

"Do I, Booth?" Brennan asks him.

"You should," he tells her, "after everything we have been through...it's okay to feel."

"I don't want to lose you as a partner." she says somewhat desperately, suddenly fighting back tears, "or a friend."

"Then stop trying to push me away." He takes hold of each of her shoulders gently.

"I do care what people think. My friends, my colleagues, your colleagues, I know what everyone thinks of me."

"Who cares what anyone thinks? Bones if you..if you want _something_...you have to-"

"I do," She interrupts him again, "I want..._this_.." her hands come up reaching for each of his.

"Then forget everyone else," Booth says. I am fairly certain at this point he has forgotten that I exist.

She laughs suddenly and wipes a tear from her cheek. "This is going to be a difficult. I'm having your child Booth."

He breaks into a smile. "Bones, do you know how good that sounds?" He cups her jaw in one of his palms.

"But...we haven't even slept together and I am having your child and we are considering...." She pauses. "Well..? " She looks at him.

"A relationship?" Booth supplies for her.

They are quiet for a moment, gazing at each other.

"What do you think we should do, Sweets?"

"Huh?" I ask. What? I mentally shake myself.

"What do you think we should do?" Brennan asks again. Booth gestures for her to sit back down and she does and he sinks down beside her sitting a little closer to her than before.

"If this is beyond your expertise we can always-"

"No, no," I interrupt Booth quickly. "I just need a moment to process these developments."

"I think this is too advanced for him," Brennan whispers to Booth, "he is very young."

"I can hear you, Dr. Brennan," I hide a smile.

"Maybe we should just go...we don't need him to-"

"No!" I say again. "I am your therapist, you two have taken big steps today and we really need to discuss this further, like, how is this going to affect your partnership? Your work?"

"He is right we should discuss this," Brennan says quietly gazing nervously at her partner.

"Fine, but can we discuss it over pie?" Booth asks.

"Oh, that sounds good." She stands. "I'm really hungry."

"Wait..! We should discuss this together!" I say urgently as they prepare to leave my office, "We could do another word association game!" I add desperately.

"That's the last thing we need to do." Booth glances briefly at his partners mid-section then back at me, "we're still recovering from our last word game."

"Right, well, still, we need to discuss this further."

"Right now I need something to eat." Dr. Brennan whines from the door. I sense what she really wants is to escape my office.

"Great, I will join you." I leap from my chair ready to follow them.

"Actually, Sweets this is kinda a personal thing. You understand, right buddy?" Booth slaps my back then guides his partner from my office, the door closing loudly behind them.

I sink back down into my chair absorbing what has just taken place. After a moment of thought I reach for the phone on my desk and punch in a number.

"Gordon Gordon... it's Lance Sweets." I grin, when the Englishman picks up. "You will never believe what just happened...."

* * *

*

*

Chapter 5 soon.


	5. Five

**A/N**: First just like to say a big HOLY CRAP & thank you all for the reviews! Sorry I haven't replied to your all, very hectic work schedule lately! Hope you enjoy chapter 5.

*

*

**FIVE– CAM**

**

* * *

  
**

"What the hell is going on?" I asked no one in particular.

From my position on the platform I can hear Dr. Brennan's office door slam and moments later Seeley storms past me at a rapid pace heading towards the front exit muttering to himself.

It's another day at The Jeffersonian, another dead body, another mystery, and another day of ever increasing personal drama.

"Keep it out of the workplace!" I yell after him with a smirk.

I hear him grunt something in response as he continues to make his escape.

"What was that about?" Angela asks as she approaches the platform a moment later, a folder in hand. "Here's the sketch I drew of our victim." She hands me the folder.

"She was pretty." I sigh, after a quick glance at the sketch. "What a shame."

"Yeah." Angela agrees. "What's with Booth?"

I roll my eyes. "The expectant parents are having a disagreement about something I assume." I turn my attention back to my corpse. "Probably what type of diapers to use on the kid."

"Well, you know they went out on a date last night, right?" Angela grins.

I look up in surprise. "What? No, I didn't know that."

Seeley and Brennan on a date. Not that I am surprised by this turn of events, she was having his child and no matter how much she had insisted it wouldn't affect their working relationship, it obviously had. I know Seeley has had feelings for her longer than even he realizes.

Not that I am bitter about they way things ended between us. Really.

"I assume it didn't go well then?" I ask trying to keep focused on my corpse.

"They bickered the entire night." Angela laughs as I dig deeper into the body and pull out the liver rather violently.

"Well, that sounds normal for them," I say, my eyes on the liver in my hand. I dump it into a container.

"Yeah, but then when he took her home he-"

"Angela!"

We both turn and see Brennan standing outside her office, one hand resting protectively on her growing abdomen.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Angela calls.

"I need your help with..that _thing_ that I told you about earlier..." Her eyes dart from me to Angela. "You know that _situation_ that occurred between me and that.._other_ person...".

I roll my eyes at Brennan's attempt at being vague which I know is solely for my benefit.

"Coming." Angela dutifully leaves my side to go over and assist her friend.

I shake my head and continue with my autopsy slightly less aggressively. Several minutes later I hear the heavy footsteps of a certain FBI agent approach and I look up.

"You're back." I greet him.

"Forgot my phone," Booth mutters, "Have you seen it?"

"Nope." I pull off my latex gloves with a loud snap. "Maybe it's in Brennan's office."

"Maybe," he says, but makes no move to go and retrieve it.

"You seem...different lately," I say after a moment of studying him intently.

"Cam..."

"Oh, come on, Seeley, I know about you and Brennan, the secret is out my friend, _everyone knows_. You can't avoid me forever."

According to Angela about a month ago Brennan had some sort of epiphany in Sweet's office and declared her undying love for her partner. Of course neither of them has the faintest idea how to deal with that and they have been dancing around each other ever since.

"Are you embarrassed to talk to me about her?" I can't help but tease him.

"No! No, I'm not embarrassed!" He says defensively. "She's...we're...having a kid," he mumbles, "amongst other things." He's squirming now, fidgeting with his tie.

"Last I heard you were _just_ the sperm donor." I cross my arms and watch him closely

"Things change," he says his eyes not meeting mine.

"So...you're a couple now?" I can't help but enjoy his uneasiness.

"I-I don't know. Maybe. Look, is this going to be an issue between us?" He fidgets with his tie again.

"Noo. No issue here," I say quickly turning back to face my corpse.

"Well, good," he says stiffly from behind me. "I want this to work out." He speaks so quietly I have to strain my ears to hear him.

"So...what was going on earlier?" I ask trying to sound casual. I pick up my camera and snap a photo of a contusion on the corpses forehead that I hadn't seen earlier. "The arguing? The door slamming?" I bite my tongue to stop from grinning in amusement.

He sighs dramatically. "Our 'date' didn't go so well last night, she got nauseas from my new aftershave and decided that one little thing meant we were incompatible as a couple and everything basically went downhill from there."

I can't hold in my laughter any longer. "I'm sorry," I say setting the camera down and turning back to face him.

"Yeah, well maybe I was trying too hard." He sighs.

"You really _do_ want this to work, don't you?" He doesn't have to answer; I've know this man for years. "I hope you know what you are getting yourself into." I say in a warning tone.

He is no longer listening to me, he is smiling softly and I follow his line of sight, Brennan is approaching him and Angela is behind her giving him the thumbs up sign, whatever crisis Brennan was having has apparently been solved by a quick chat with the artist.

"Bones," he greets her gently, like she is some timid woodland creature that is going to flee from the lab if he speaks to loudly or makes any sudden movements.

"I thought you left," she says to him, tears filling her eyes.

I've never met such an emotionally stunted women such as Temperance Brennan; that is until she became pregnant, now she cries at the drop of a hat. It's ridiculous, and a little hilarious at times. Like last month when she burst into tears when she realized her lab coat wouldn't button up over her expanding waistline anymore.

"I would never leave you," Booth says, opening his arms wide to her. She stares at him uncertainly for a second then slips into his arms like she is made for him. I feel a tickle at the back of my throat, like I may throw up at this display of affection.

Oh drama, thy name is The Jeffersonian.

People getting knocked up, people getting arrested, people breaking up with each other, people sleeping with co-workers ex husbands...

Oh wait, that last one was me.

"I don't want to date you anymore." Brennan is saying into Booth's neck, his arms still around her.

"Well, I don't want to date you either." He grins down at her.

"I've got your phone." She reaches into her lab coat and pulls out his phone.

"Thanks." He smiles taking the phone and putting it away. "I'm sorry about what I did last night."

"No. It was nice."

"But you weren't ready."

"No. But I will be next time." She promises..

"Good." He grins hugging her too him again. "Let's go, we have a session with Sweets."

She nods and they head towards the exit his arm around her shoulders.

I watch them for a moment, slightly nauseous and oddly moved, then I turn back to my autopsy. Someone has to do some work around here.

"Looks like everything worked out with the two lovebirds." Angela approaches me again. "If I slammed a door in some guys face after he kissed me I'm not sure I'd expect him to be that forgiving."

"That's what happened?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah, Booth kissed Bren last night, you know at the end of the 'date'? She freaked out, pushed him out of her apartment and slammed the door in his face."

"Poor Booth." I laugh shaking my head.

"What was Sweets thinking? Making them date? They have been practically dating each other for four years." She laughs, then at my glance grows serious. "Oh, well except when Booth was dating you of course..." She smiles tightly, embarrassed.

"Ha!" I smirk. I briefly flash back to all the times Booth would break a date with me to assist Brennan with something.

Crap. Face it Camille, his heart has always belonged to her.

"You don't think it will work out?" the artist asks.

I pause for a moment. "You know, I think it might."

*

*

* * *


	6. Six

**A/N: Hodgela, sorta hijacked this chapter. Thanks Slovesemmett for beta-ing.**

**

* * *

**

**SIX – HODGINS**

Christmas for me used to be all about ski bunnies and snowfields and mountain hideaways. This year the holiday season is all about Angela and I plan on making it her best ever, starting with being her date to the Jeffersonian Christmas party.

"Get a load of those two," I whisper into Angela's ear. She follows my line of sight and grins. Booth and Brennan are across the room standing so close to each other they've practically become one, the only thing separating them is Dr. Brennan's growing belly, which Booth is caressing gently while Brennan gazes at him adoringly.

"Guess they got over their shy phase." Angela sighs happily, leaning closer to me. "Aren't they adorable?"

"It's sickening." I take a swig of my eggnog, then sneak a glance at Angela, who is looking especially radiant in a festive red dress that sparkled in the light. "Speaking of adorable...." I begin.

"Jack..."

"Come on, Ange, if Booth and Brennan can make it work why can't we?"

"Brennan had to ask for Booth's sperm to get things going between them," she reminds me.

"Hey, you want sperm, I'll give you sperm." I wriggle my eyebrows suggestively at her. "All you gotta do is..." I trail off realizing Angela is no longer listening. In fact, she's left my side and is running across the room towards Booth and Brennan.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Booth shouts. He is on the ground, Brennan is unconscious in his arms. Angela kneels down and shakes Brennan's arm gently.

"Fisher, call the paramedics!" I yell after a quick glance to see who is nearby. The young intern jumps dropping his eggnog and runs towards Brennan's office.

"What happened?" I ask kneeling beside Booth and Angela.

"She was talking to me...then all of a sudden she wasn't," Booth says, as the crowd of party attendees begin to surround us.

"Okay, give us some room." Cam appears through the crowd and immediately takes charge. "Everyone move back."

"An ambulance is on the way!" Fisher yells reappearing.

Cam leans down over Brennan and takes her pulse. "I think she just passed out," she says to Booth, "I know she's had some problems with low blood sugar, has she eaten tonight?"

"I don't think she has eaten since lunch," Booth says, his eyes never leaving Dr. Brennan, "is she gonna be alright?" I could hear the panic rising in his voice.

"Well, she should be eating better," Cam states matter of factly.

"Wait, she's waking up." I say, noticing Dr. B's eyes fluttering open.

"What time is it?" She mumbles trying to sit up, but ends up slipping back down to rest against Booth.

"What time is it? What time is it? Bones you scared the crap out of me and all you have to say is 'what time is it?'" Booth sounds somewhat frantic.

"We think you fainted, Dr. Brennan." Cam adds.

"Here, Dr. Brennan." Vincent Nigel Murray appears suddenly and hands Brennan a glass of orange juice.

"Low blood sugar." Brennan confirms nodding in appreciation accepting the glass. She takes a few gulps, then motions for Booth to help her stand. "Thank you." She clings to Booth as she steadies herself.

"Bren, you okay? We have an ambulance coming." Angela asks, concern filling her eyes.

"I don't need an ambulance. I'm..." She sways unsteadily. "I'm...okay...." I watch as Booth wraps a supportive arm around her middle and guides her to a waiting chair someone has pulled over for her. "Why is everyone staring at me?" She glances around at her co-workers who have paused from the party festivities to watch her.

"You passed out, Bones! You scared me..scared all of us," Booth says, kneeling beside her.

"It's making me uncomfortable." She glares around the room at her concerned co-workers.

"Okay everyone let's clear out, give the good doctor a little breathing room!" I clap my hands and shoo everyone. "Go. Drink eggnog and be merry!" I add.

The crowd finally moves off to the other side of the room leaving just Booth, Angela, Cam and I circled around Brennan.

"Booth, can you take me home?" Brennan asks as she reaches for him, gripping onto his shoulder.

"We should wait for the ambulance," he tells her stroking her hair gently.

"I'm fine now, I promise. I should have eaten more today, it's my own fault. I just want to go home to bed."

"I will take you home as soon as you get checked out okay? And you are going to eat something before you go to bed."

"You should listen to Booth, Bren." Angela says, concern written all over her face.

"You need to speak to your doctors about your low blood sugar." Cam adds.

"I don't like all this fuss," Brennan mumbles crankily.

"Hey, who's fussing?" I grin down at her. "We just want to get the pregnant chick out of here so we can really party."

Angela rolls her eyes at me playfully.

We continue our banter for several minutes until Fisher announces the arrival of the paramedics.

"This is really unnecessary." Dr. Brennan is no longer in a good mood by this time. "I refuse to be examined out here in front of everyone."

"We'll go into your office then, can you walk?" Booth stands and offers her his hand.

"Of course I can stand, Booth, I'm not an invalid." She stands unsteadily, and I can tell she is fighting the dizziness and that it is overcoming her. Hell, we can all see it. I can see Booth is torn between wanting to help her and not wanting to insult her by offering her his help. The last thing the poor guy needs to deal with is a moody Dr. Brennan all night. If I have learned anything in the past few months it's that Dr. B can hold a grudge.

"Just, please, everyone stop staring." She grumbles.

Thankfully I don't have to go home with the woman.

"Okay, Booth, out of the way, let me help the good doctor to her office." I bravely step forward risking both my job and life.

"Ah, Jack, I'm not sure-" Angela starts, but I wave her off.

"Please, I know how to handle angry women, I've told you about my mother right?" I nudge Booth out of the way, winking at him, hoping he understands that I am doing him a favor by being the one to assist his beloved to her office, thereby putting myself in the position to be the scapegoat for her anger. "Come on, Dr. B, the quicker this is done, the quicker you and Booth can go home and gaze adoringly at each other."

"Booth and I don't gaze." She glares at me, but allows me to assist her.

"Oh sure you don't, what was I thinking?" I lead her to her office, the paramedics and Booth following closely behind.

"I know what you're doing," she tells me, "you're trying to get me mad at you in some misguided attempt to protect Booth."

"Is it working?" I ask with a grin as we approach her office.

"Yes," she admits, after a moment of thought.

"Excellent." I lead her to her sofa and help her ease into it. "You're going to have one whip smart kid you know that right?"

"Statistically that is highly likely." She nods. "Thank you, Jack, you may go."

"Go easy on the big guy." I wink at her.

She nods with a small smile.

"Thanks." Booth clasps my shoulder gratefully as I leave the room.

"Nicely played." Angela grins at me outside the door.

"Well, the guy could use a break." I shrug.

"You're sweet sometimes. I tend to forget that." She looks over my shoulder through the door into Brennan's office. "Seemed to help."

I turn and glance through the door, Brennan has allowed Booth to sit beside her while she is being examined. He watches her with a tight frown on his face, one of his hands on her shoulder, massaging her gently.

"I think they are good for each other." Angela continues.

"They complement each other." I add.

"They drive each other crazy..."

"...but they make it work." I finish for her.

She smiles at me and I know we are no longer talking about Booth and Brennan.

"Shall we go back to the party?" I ask holding out my arm for her.

"Let's"

"Did I tell you I spotted a large sprig of mistletoe outside the supply closet?"

"Don't push it."

*

*


	7. Seven

**SEVEN - BOOTH**

**

* * *

  
**

I'm grinning like an idiot as I lead Bones out of her OB/GYN's office. I'm practically bursting with joy but I manage to contain myself on the elevator ride down to ground floor, and as we walk the short distance to the front entrance of the building, but as we step out onto the street I cannot contain myself any longer and I sweep my shocked partner into my arms to kiss her soundly on the lips.

"Booth..." She gasps with surprise.

"Did you see it, Bones?" I ask her excitedly.

"I saw it." She confirms.

"Our kid is _amazing!_" I exclaim, I pat her belly in awe of the life growing inside. The life I had just seen a mere fifteen minutes ago moving around on the computer monitor, it's heart beating and limbs fluttering.

"You're happy," Bones states, watching me closely, her head tilted to one side scrutinizing me.

"Of course I am, did you see our kid?" I beam at her.

"I have never seen you like this before," she tells me, "didn't you go through all this with Rebecca?"

"Well, no," I tell her, "we had already gone our separate ways by the time..." I trail off, "anyway- not the point. Even if I had been around, it wouldn't make _this_ any less amazing." I caress her belly again.

"It feels good, sharing this with you," she says after a moment, like she is admitting some deep dark secret. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Bones, _thank you_ for letting me come along." I kiss her again.

"I'm enjoying having you around." She smiles, linking her arm with mine.

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere," I tell her as we move down the busy sidewalk.

"So...will you be there, when I give birth?" She says after a moment.

"Whoa...really?" I'm suddenly at a loss for words.

"Unless you don't want to be there," she adds quickly. "It's completely up to you. I can always ask Angela. I know how uncomfortable you get in-"

"You really want me there with you?" I interrupt her. We stop and stand on the sidewalk facing each other oblivious to our public surroundings.

"Well, yes," she says decisively, nodding firmly.

"Really?" I have to ask again, just to be sure. I had never even considered she would want me there when she had the baby.

"Booth, if you don't want to be there, just tell me, I won't be offended." I can tell she is getting impatient with me.

I grin like an idiot again. "Bones, of course I want to be there," I reassure her.

"Really?" She's pleased.

"Of course! I can't promise you I won't throw up or pass out, but I'll be there."

She shakes her head and laughs.

"What?"

"Are we really doing this?" She sounds almost shy.

I grin, knowing exactly what she is asking. "Yeah, we are...I can't believe it myself sometimes," I tell her. She smiles and links her arm with mine again and we continue our walk.

"Booth?" She says after another moment.

"Yeah?"

"How come we haven't had sex yet?"

"Whoa! Bones..." I take a quick glance at our surroundings and spot a quiet park across the street.

"If it's because I'm pregnant, you should know it's perfectly safe for the fetus, or maybe you just don't find me attractive in my current-"

"Bones..shh!...You know I find you extremely attractive.." I place my free hand over her arm to keep her from removing it from mine, and lead her across the street to the park and sit her down on a park bench. "How did we get from giving birth to having sex?" I ask more thinking aloud than talking to her.

"So, why haven't we...?"

"You want to have sex?" I sit beside her.

"I'm a very sexual person, Booth. I can tell you keep holding back when we are together. Why?"

I pause for a moment, not sure how to word what I want to say, I really don't want to provoke a mood swing. "Uh, I didn't want to pressure you in your current, uh condition...guess I just assumed you wouldn't be interested, I mean just the mechanics of it...." I glance down at her swollen belly.

"That can be resolved with a simple arrangement of pillows or varying positions, such as-"

"I get it, Bones," I interrupt quickly, "you don't need to draw me a diagram." I laugh nervously. "Why didn't you bring this up earlier?"

She shrugs uncomfortably. "I assumed you found my pregnancy a turn off."

"You assumed?" I almost laugh. "Since when do you assume anything?"

"This is an unusual situation, Booth!" She crosses her arms, and I can practically see the walls going up around her. "We are practically living together, I'm already pregnant with your child, and we are.." She lowers her voice, like what she is about to say is a big secret, "in love with each other, right?" she pauses, glaring at my suddenly grinning face, "why are you laughing?"

"Because you love me," I say teasingly, leaning in closer to her, "The woman who never believed in love, loves me. And I'm not laughing, I'm smiling." Of course I'm smiling, I'm deliriously happy, I'm trying hard not to physically jump for joy.

"Are you going to make fun of me every time I say that?"

"Yes." I nod vigorously, wrapping an arm across her shoulders.

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Fine."

"Come on, Bones, I'm just teasing."

"You don't think of me sexually. Perhaps you never have and you're only attracted to me because I'm carrying your offspring."

"Okay, knock it off."

"Perhaps, _I'm_ only attracted to you because I'm having _your_ child."

"Bones, come on, you don't believe that, do you?"

"I admit my body has certain responses when you are in close proximity, and I know you are sexually stimulated by me but I'm uncertain as to what that means for us long term- why are you laughing now?"

"Because you're nuts."

"I'm not nuts, you're nuts." She retorts.

"Not your best comeback, Bones." I say with a gentle laugh.

"Why won't you sleep with me?"

"You want the sex huh? Well, let's go, right now!" I jump to my feet.

"Really?" She stands also, raising an eyebrow and looking at me skeptically.

"It's not gonna change anything though." I tell her.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I mean it's not going to prove or disprove that we only have feelings for each other because of the kid." I point to her belly.

"It's not?" She asks uncertainly, a hand coming up to rest on her abdomen automatically.

"Come on, Bones, you are smoking hot, knocked up or not! If I thought I had a chance with you five years ago I would have jumped at it."

"You thought I was.._hot_...when we met?"

"Smokin!" I give her an obliging wolf whistle.

"So, you are saying you would have slept with me back then if you had the chance?"

"Probably." I admit, I sit back down, and reach for her hand, getting her to sit beside me once more, "but now I am in love with you, so when we do..make love, and we will be making love, Bones, it's going to be so much more amazing."

I watch her as she lets what I am saying sink into her. She furrows her brow in concentration. Her squint face.

"So maybe we should wait...because it will be more satisfying..." She says slowly.

I nod. "We can do whatever we want, it's you and me Bones."

"I think we should give this further thought before proceeding," she says decisively, "but you should know this relationship is perhaps the strangest I have been involved in," she adds with a small smile.

"Don't forget about that guy in the cult," I remind her playfully.

She glares at me. "That was a long time ago, and really does not even compare to our current situation."

We're both quiet for a moment, lost in our own thoughts.

"So what now?" She breaks our silence.

"We should get back to the office I guess," I say regrettably, but we make no move to get up off the bench.

She nods taking my hand. "I have all that paperwork to go through before I go on maternity leave." She sighs. "Cam still won't let me set foot in the lab."

"Well, you did throw up on her shoes last week."

"I couldn't stand the formaldehyde smell any longer." She wrinkles her nose at the memory. "Hey, Booth, for the record....I probably would have, you know, slept with you....when we first met."

"I knew it!"

*

*


	8. Eight

**A/N: wow, once again thank you all for the reviews, can't believe there is over 100! Thanks again Slovesemmet for beta-ing.**

* * *

*

*

*

**EIGHT - BRENNAN**

"I don't like the color." I wrinkle my nose in distaste.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's yellow."

"Yellow is a gender neutral color."

"That is precisely why I dislike it."

"Bones...."

"What?" I ask in annoyance, glaring at my partner. "Don't be frustrated with me for disliking the color, you're the one who wants to be surprised by the sex of the baby at the birth."

"What's wrong with a little surprise once in a while?" he retorts, setting his paintbrush down and wiping his paint stained hands across his shirt.

"What's wrong with wanting to be prepared?" I narrow my eyes at him, my hands on my hips, "if we knew the sex we could purchase gender appropriate clothing and toys, but now our child is going to be stuck wearing green and yellow."

"Fine, okay." He moves closer to me, leans in and kisses my forehead. "How about this? As soon as you shoot out the little squint, I will rush to the mall and purchase a whole closet of 'gender appropriate' clothing for the kid."

"Don't be ridiculous, I can get one of the interns to do that."

He laughs shaking his head. "I didn't think you would be so picky when it came to the color of your child's bedroom and the clothes he, or she will be wearing."

"I'm not being picky. I just want everything done right." I tell him. "Oh, and when are you going to put the crib together?"

"Boneeeees, " He groans loudly. "One step and a time. I have a process."

"We still have to put away all the presents from the baby bath too."

"Shower."

"What?"

"Baby _shower_, not _bath_." He laughs.

"Oh, right." I mumble, feeling a twinge of annoyance at him for correcting me. I turn my attention back to the half painted walls. "I can help you paint," I offer reaching for the paintbrush he had set down a moment ago, "if the walls have to be this insipid color at least let it be done right, you're not very skilled with a paint brush."

"Hey!" He snatches the brush from my hand. "You're not supposed to be in here, toxic fumes. Remember?" He gestures to the half painted walls and pain cans, then takes me by each shoulder and begins shuffling me out of the room. "Go nest somewhere else, please."

"It's non-toxic paint." I protest from the hallway, "And I am not nesting!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not the one who cleaned the entire kitchen with a toothbrush yesterday."

"That was out of necessity. There are hidden germs everywhere." I say defensively. In retrospect my sudden cleaning urge was a little unusual and out of character. I like to keep the house clean but I am usually not that fastidious.

And it was Booth's toothbrush I had used. I smile at the memory.

"Go put your feet up. I'll come out and make you lunch in a bit."

I frown at him. "I can make lunch myself," I tell him. I turn away and storm down the hall to the kitchen. I hear him chuckling and I find myself growing aggravated. He is the one nesting, not me.

I open up the fridge and stare into it blankly for a moment. Nothing looks appetizing. Except Booth's beer. I sigh and slam the fridge door shut. I reach for a box of sugary cereal on the bench and shovel a handful into my mouth crunching loudly.

I hear the phone ring in the living room and I leave the kitchen to go and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sweetie, it's me."

"Angela, thank god, I'm going crazy." I ease myself into the sofa, knowing from previous experience I will not be able to get up without Booth's help.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously her voice filling with worry.

"Booth's painting the baby's room yellow, I can't stop cleaning and I would really like a beer."

Angela laughs softly into the phone. "You're on the home stretch now sweetie, just go with it."

"What's happening at work?" I ask needing a distraction.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with," Angela says, "murder, mystery, mayhem. The usual."

"I wish I was there," I sigh. I would enjoy examining a decomposing corpse right now; at least I would be doing something useful with my time.

"No you don't, you are right where you should be at home bickering with Booth."

"He won't let me do anything," I complain, "he says he has a process."

"He's doing the daddy thing, sweetie, you're carrying the kid, he's just trying to feel like he is a part of things."

"Maybe," I concede, "but it's annoying, nonetheless."

"But you're secretly loving it, right?"

"Angela..." I can't help but laugh.

"You are!"

"Maybe a little..." I admit. "Don't you dare tell him though." I warn her.

"Please, like he doesn't know already."

"He can't possibly, besides I'm sure he is just as frustrated with me as I am with him."

"Well, maybe you need to take your frustration out on each other if you know what I mean."

"No," I tell her, shaking my head, "as enjoyable as that may be, I'm sure I don't want our first sexual experience together to be when I'm eight and half months pregnant. After all I am not at my peak physical fitness level."

"Well, I'm not talking acrobatics here sweetie, just a little tension reliever." I can practically see her grinning. "I don't know how you've managed to hold out so long."

"We're waiting till after the baby's born," I remind her, "the anticipation is going to make the sex more exciting and satisfying and connect us on a level beyond the physical. Booth can explain it better than I can. "

"I'll be sure to bring that up with him," She laughs.

"I know it's unconventional, but it seems to work for us."

"You're starting to sound a little defensive, sweetie. If you're happy, then I'm happy, you know that right?"

"Yes. I-I..." I pause, "I'm trying to do things right this time, like you told me to, like I should have done in the beginning." I sink further into the sofa. "You are very wise Angela.".

"Thanks Bren, took you long enough to figure that one out." She laughs again. "Well, I better get back to work, sweetie, say hi to Booth."

"I will, bye Ange." I set the phone down beside me on the sofa. I shift against the cushions wondering if I should attempt to get up by myself. I grimace realizing I have another problem and I struggle urgently to get up, but end up sinking further into the cushions. Damn. I need him.

"Booth?" I call out anxiously.

"Yeah?"

"I need your help."

"What's up?" he asks. I hear his voice approaching.

"I'm stuck," I tell him when he appears in the living room, "And I have to go to the bathroom."

"The couch monster strikes again!" He grins leaning over me and reaching under my arms to lift me to my feet. I hold onto his shoulders for support.

"Thank you." I tell him gratefully, still holding onto him.

"That's what I'm here for." He smiles and he keeps his arms around me leading me towards the bathroom.

"You know I don't really mind the yellow." I tell him as we pass the baby's future bedroom.

"I can always repaint it later," he offers, "if you want me to."

I'm overwhelmed all of a sudden and I feel tears sting my eyes and I fall into his arms hugging him tightly.

"Hey, what's...Bones?" He holds me for a moment then pulls back slightly so he can look at me.

"Nothing, it's nothing..." I sniff, my fingers grip at his paint stained t-shirt, holding him close to me. "You're being so nice to me."

He holds me against him again. "Aw, Bones, I know you are fed up with being pregnant."

"How are you putting up with me? I must be driving you insane."

"You are," he admits, laughing softly into my ear, "but I am secretly loving it."

*

*


	9. Nine

**Hey everyone! Finally the final chapter (for now...). Sorry for the delay...usual excuses...work, life etc... ;)**

**Hope this chapter is easy to follow...it's told from both Booth and Bren's povs and skips around in time. If you look at it this way...Brennan's pov is in present time....Booth's is a few hours earlier. I naturally started writing it this way, so hope everyone else can follow it, if not let me know.**

**Big thanks to my awesome beta reader Slovesemmet! Thanks for everything. :)  
**

**Thanks for reading. :)**

**

* * *

**

*

***  
**

**NINE**

*

***  
**

**BRENNAN**

My eyelids are heavy. I open them briefly and everything around me appears blurry. It's not just my eyelids that feel heavy. Everything does. I roll my head to the side and try to stretch. "Uhh.." I groan as a tightness pulls across my abdomen. It hurts. Everything comes flooding back to me and I force my eyes open again.

And there he is.

"Booth?"

"You did it, Bones." He tells me coming to my side.

"Where's...?" It feels like there is cotton wool in my mouth.

Booth seems to sense this because he offers me a sip of cool water from a flexible straw.

The slight movement forces me to grimace as the pain in my abdomen increases.

"Easy," Booth tells me, setting the cup of water aside. "You need your rest after the operation."

I carefully place my hand over my belly. "What did I...is the baby...?" I try to ask him...something. I feel confused.

"A boy." He smiles kissing my forehead. "We had a boy, Bones."

*

*

_twelve hours earlier..._

**BOOTH**

"Ughhh...."

My eyes drift open at the sound of a soft moan beside me.

"Bones?" She's snuggled against me, her back warm against my chest. Her favorite way of sleeping since she has gotten bigger, she likes to feel the pressure of my chest against her back as she sleeps. It helps with the aches and pains she says. She shifts beside me and moans again. Not a happy moan either.

"Bones? You dreaming?" I tease. She has had some pretty intense nightmares in the past few months. It's a pregnancy thing, I've learned.

"No," She gasps, she reaches one hand behind her to push at me, I move away slightly giving her room to turn onto her back. "I believe I'm in labor."

I shoot up into a sitting position, wide awake now. "Whoa, you sure?" I turn on the lamp beside the bed.

"Yeah." She grimaces, shifting uncomfortably. "My waters broken."

*

*

**BRENNAN**

"Man, Bones, I was so scared when they took you away..." Booth is sitting beside me now, holding my hand.

"When can I see him?" I ask urgently. "Is he okay...after what happened?" I feel tears prick my eyes.

"Ten fingers and ten toes." Booth grins looking proud.

I look at him with confusion and he senses I need more than that to put my fears to rest because he lets out a low laugh and squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"Bones, he's perfect. Everything is perfect, I promise."

"I want to see him." I'm suddenly irrationally jealous that Booth got to see our son before me.

"I'll let the nurse know you're awake." He stand up, then drops a kiss to my forehead. "I'll be right back, okay?"

I nod drowsily and watch him leave the room.

*

*

**BOOTH**

_eleven hours earlier...._

"I don't need a wheelchair." She snaps and glares at the orderly who has wheeled the chair up alongside her.

"Bones, it's hospital policy, and you can barely walk." I try to convince her to see reason.

"I can walk, I just...." She breaks off in a painful moan, and I take advantage of her doubling over in pain to guide her into the chair and apply gentle pressure to get her to sit in it.

"Isn't that better?" I ask in a soothing tone.

"It still hurts." She holds her stomach.

"Just breathe, you're doing great," I tell her calmly, I feel my blood pressure begin to rise as the orderly leads us towards the elevators.

"Booth, you have to call Angela, she's my back up coach, in case you fall over and are rendered unconscious."

"I'm not gonna fall over." I promise.

"And call my Dad. He wanted to know when I-"

"Bones, I'll take care of everything, you just sit there and...dilate or something..." I reach into my coat pocket and pull out my cell phone.

"Sir, cell phones, aren't allowed-"

"Well, I'm a federal agent," I tell the orderly smugly.

"Sir..." The guy looks at me like he can't believe I pulled the 'I'm a Federal Agent' bit.

"Fine, fine!" My voice raises and I snap my phone shut and shove it back into my pocket.

"You can make your calls from the pay phone upstairs," he tells me helpfully.

"Okay, alright..." I sigh. I suddenly feel like ripping the guys head off.

"Booth, you're getting all agitated," Bones says as we move into the elevator car, "you need to relax."

"First time parents?" The orderly smiles knowingly.

"I am," Bones tells him, "he's not."

"Don't talk to him," I say to her while glaring at 'orderly man'. My stomach lurches as the elevator moves up several floors.

"Were you like this when Parker was born?"

"I wasn't at the hospital when Parker was born, Becca didn't want me there." I look down at my feet. If I could go back and do it over, I would have been at that hospital regardless of her wishes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She says in a small voice, "you should call Parker too, he will be excited..."

"I'll call everyone, as soon as we get out of this damn elevator...Is it hot in here?" I pull my coat off and take a deep breath.

Finally the elevator doors open and we have reached level six. Maternity.

*

*

**BRENNAN**

"Sweetie..."

I had almost drifted back to sleep when I heard Angela's voice.

"Ange," I say trying to sit up in my bed, grimacing slightly.

"Sweetie, he is beautiful!" Angela hugs me gently, then sits in the chair beside my bed, previously occupied by Booth.

"Has everybody seen him except me?" I ask frowning slightly.

"Yeah, sorry, sweetie, you have been conked out for a while. If it makes you feel better he has had more visitors than any other kid in the nursery."

"Booth went to get him."

"Yeah, I passed him in the hall, one of the nurses is taking him down to get him now."

"And he is really okay?"

"Ten fingers and ten toes."

"That's what Booth said."

"It means he is perfect," Angela explains, "I better go, anyway, I'm not sure I am supposed to be back here." She stands up. "You did great, Bren. Love you lots." She leans down and hugs me again.

"Thanks, Ange."

"I'll see you soon, sweetie, okay?"

I nod.

*

*

_eight hours earlier..._

**BOOTH**

"Just don't touch me!"

I quickly remove my offending hands from my partners back and she moves away from me, glaring at me like I had just violated evidence at a crime scene.

"Sorry," I mumble, backing away from her, holding my hands in the air.

She paces the floor in front of me. She's changed into a hospital gown now and tied her hair back. It's only been a few hours but she looks exhausted, although she would never admit to it.

"I just need to keep moving," she tells me.

"You know you can have-" She cuts me off before I can even finish my sentence.

"I don't want drugs! Women have been giving birth for centuries, our bodies are built for this, Booth, I don't-"

"Okay, alright." I hold up my hands in defeat. "I don't like seeing you in pain is all," I add quietly.

She leans against the bed and moans. "Please...my back." She looks at me pleadingly.

"Of course." Even though she had pushed me away only a moment ago, I rush to her side and begin applying firm pressure. "Better?"

"A little."

"You want some ice?"

She shakes her head, then lets out a sob.

"What? Did I hurt you?"

She shakes her head. "Oh god, I'm not ready?" She says breathlessly. "What if I'm a horrible mother? What if my child hates me? What if...."

"Hey." I turn her gently to face me, and wipe the tears from her eyes with my hand. "Hey, what's this...? You're doing great, Bones, just relax....like you told me to in the elevator, remember?" I smile. "One of us has to remain calm here."

"I'm scared," she says in a small voice I hardly recognize.

"I'm scared too." I admit.

"Really?" She looks at me hopefully.

"Bones, I'm terrified."

"Thank god!" She starts to laugh and clings to me. "This will sound strange but..." She pauses, growing serious. "I really wish my mother was here." She looks up at me sadly.

"I wish she was too." I tell her, I'm not sure what more I can say....except..

"Hey, you want me to get Angela?" Maybe having another woman present would comfort her.

"No." She shakes her head. "You promise you won't leave me?"

"I'm not going anywhere." I hug her tightly to me.

*

*

**BRENNAN **

"You ready to meet our little squint, Bones?"

I watch Booth as he enters my hospital room, he is holding our baby, a nurse following him closely.

The nurse smiles at me as she adjusts my bed and helps me sit up.

I take a breath. "I'm ready." I tell Booth with a nod.

"Okay, here he is." Booth is grinning madly, as he approaches my bed, I hold out my arms and he places him against my chest. "Look at that..." He lets out a breath. "Look at him, Bones."

I do look at him. The first thing I notice is the crop of dark hair on his head. He's tiny and pink, wrapped tightly in white.

A surge of emotion comes over me. He's mine. Mine and Booth's. I know instantly that I would do anything for him.

And he is perfect, like Booth and Angela had said.

"He is beautiful." I continue to scrutinize the tiny being in my arms. "I know all mothers think their children are perfect, but I think he is the best one." I say seriously.

Booth laughs. "Yes." He nods in agreement. "He is the best one."

The baby yawns and stretches in my arms. His tiny hands form fists and he lets out a soft wail.

"What did I do?" I ask anxiously.

Booth and the nurse laugh gently which annoys me.

"He's probably hungry," The nurse explains, "He had a little to eat in the nursery, but now that you are awake do you want to try breastfeeding?"

"Yes." I nod. I had decided I would breastfeed months ago. Or at least attempt it.

Booth sits back in the chair beside me, while the nurse assists me in rearranging my gown and helping the baby latch onto me.

"Ow..ow!" I grimace as he starts suckling rather aggressively.

"Looks like he is going to be a good eater," the nurse comments.

"Takes after his old man." Booth grins proudly.

"Have you got a name for this little guy?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up," Booth tells me.

"Yes, he has a name." I smile.

*

*

_4 hours earlier.._

**BOOTH**

"What's going on?" I had stepped out of Bones room for no more than five minutes just to make a quick trip to the waiting room to inform the squints and Max how she was progressing and I had returned to chaos. One nurse was taking Bones blood pressure, another injecting her with something. Her doctor stood to one side of the bed looking at the computer screen that monitored the baby.

"Booth!" She was on the bed where I had left her, her face flushed and sweaty.

"What's happening?" I rush to her side ignoring the bustle of activity around her.

"The baby is going into distress." She tells me, I can tell she is trying to be calm and controlled, but I can see the panic in her eyes.

"Distressed? What does that mean?"

"The baby's heart rate is dropping," Doctor Meyer explains to me, "Seeley, we need to get Temperance to the OR, we're going to do an emergency C-section."

"Oh, okay...that's..." I can't even formulate a coherent sentence.

I watch helplessly as they strap Bones to the bed, pulling the sides up, making sure she is secure.

"Booth..." She holds a hand out for me to take.

"Bones, it's going to be fine, I'm going to be right with you..." I tell her, grasping her hand.

"I'm sorry, Seeley, you can't come into the operating room," Meyer turns to me apologetically.

"What? Why? I'm the father." I protest. "The coach." I add.

"I know, but because this is an emergency, you will have to wait in the waiting room," She tells me, placing a gloved hand on my arm, "we will have your baby out in just just a few minutes, so I need you to relax and get yourself ready to meet your son or daughter." She smiles warmly.

"Okay...good...I'm relaxed," I say numbly, my heart racing. They start to wheel Bones bed from the room and I walk alongside still holding her hand.

"They have to put me out," She tells me, her eyes wide, "you will look after the baby till I wake up, right?"

"Of course, don't worry about a thing, you'll do great," I lean down and kiss her sweaty forehead as we stop in front of a set of double doors and I know I can go no further.

"See you soon, okay?" I squeeze her hand one final time.

She nods.

And then they take her away.

*

*

**BRENNAN**

"I want to call him William," I tell Booth, my eyes still on the newborn my arms, "after your grandfather." I don't need to explain why.

He nods, his eyes shining. "Thanks Bones." He says softly.

"William Keenan Booth."

*

*

_three and a half hours earlier..._

**BOOTH**

"Here, he is Seeley."

Finally. _Finally_. Bones doctor emerges a tiny bundle in her arms.

"He? _He_? A boy?" I jump from my seat directly outside the OR doors, I had refused to wait in the waiting room with the rest of the squints and Max.

"Yes." Doctor Meyers laughs gently. "Here, take him, he won't bite." She holds the baby out for me to take.

I hesitate briefly. It's been so long since I've held a newborn. "Okay..." She gently transfers the baby into my arms. "He's so...tiny!" I can't help exclaiming. "I have a boy...another boy! I really have...Bones did it..." I look back up at the doctor. "Bones? She's okay?" I ask anxiously.

"She's doing great, she should wake up shortly. She will be in pain for a few days and shouldn't do any heavy lifting for six weeks or so, but other than she will be fine." Meyer assures me.

"Thank god...and....he..." I glance down at my new son. "He's okay too, right?"

"Your son is doing great." She smiles reassuringly.

"Yeah, you hear that little one, you're doing great...." I croon. "I'm your dad, kiddo, I'm going to take real good care of you and your Mommy." I promise.

*

*

**BRENNAN**

The nurse has finally left Booth and I and newly named William alone. Booth has pulled his chair up close to the bed and we are both watching our new baby.

It is strange, but I feel like I could stare at him forever. I wonder what was I so afraid of all these years?

"He's amazing." Booth says suddenly, breaking our content silence.

"I know," I agree. I exhale slowly, a sudden wave of emotion overwhelming me, "how did we get here, Booth?"

"I believe you asked me for my sperm." He smiles gently at me, reaching over to brush a tear from my cheek.

"Then this is all Sweet's fault." I conclude.

"I should buy the man a car or something," Booth says, "you know, to thank him?" He explains after I look at him blankly.

"I could give him one of my royalty checks." I offer.

We are silent again, gazing down at our son I hold.

"We really did it." I say in amazement.

"Yeah, we did."

"What happens next?" I look up at him.

He can only smile.

*

*

*

The end...for now.


End file.
